


A halloweeni szerelem

by SassyMeg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chris Dean unoka öccse, Chris Ördögfióka, Claire & Chris öt évesek, Claire Cas unoka húga, Claire Szerelem Tündér, Domestic Fluff, Eljegyzés & Házasság, Halloween, Halloweeni Szerelmi varázslat játék, Happy Ending, Igaz szerelem, Igazi Pár, M/M, One True Pairing, Romantic Fluff, Semmi szex - még csókok sem, Szerelmi vonzás, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyMeg/pseuds/SassyMeg
Summary: A Sors néha furcsán hozza össze az egymáshoz illő párokat, s van úgy, hogy két ötéves kell hozzá. :DTörténik: Halloween előtt egy héttel, majd pont Halloween estéjén.Ez a munka a Destiel Játszótér FB csoport Halloweeni kihívására készült. Amennyiben a csoportot még nem ismered (magyar nyelvű Destielek gyűjtőhelye) itt találod: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1655151941420636/





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aninak üzenem: igazad volt, tényleg kellett egy új történet. Ezt tegnap találtam ki - megint csak félálomba - és alig tudtam aludni, mert féltem, hogy a lényeget elfelejtem, de szerencsére nem így történt. A teljes novellát pedig ma dolgoztam ki. :D

A Sors néha furcsán hozza össze az egymáshoz illő párokat, s van úgy, hogy két ötéves kell hozzá. 

Az oviban:  
Két csöppség - egy barna hajú, kékszemű fiúcska, és egy búzakalász szőke, nefelejcs szemű kislány - súgdolózott a sarokban, míg a többiek mindenféle játékkal játszottak.  
\- Tetszik a matricád - súgta éppen a fiú, akit Chrisnek hívtak, és a lányka matrica tetoválására mutatott, ami két szivárványos, egymásba kulcsolódó körből állt, és mindkettőből egy - egy nyíl mutatott felfelé, de két különböző irányban.

\- Köszi - csacsogta Claire -, Cas bácsitól kaptam. Te tudod, hogy mit jelent?

A kissrác eltöprengett. 

\- Azt hiszem láttam már valahol. Talán Dean bácsi egyik szórólapján... azt jelenti, hogy a fiúk is lehetnek szerelmesek egymásba. - jelentette ki végül büszkén.

\- Mindig is tudtam, hogy okos vagy - nevetett rá a lány.

\- Engem nem zavar, ha a fiúk szerelmesek egymásba. A nagybátyám is a fiúkat szereti - fűzte hozzá még nagy komolyan a kis srác. 

\- Tényleg? Az enyém is! Ő a kedvenc nagybácsim! Mondd Chris, a te nagybátyád helyes? Mert az enyém nagyon!

\- Igen! Még a lányok is összevesznek rajta, pedig hallottam, amikor azt mondta: esélyük sincs!

\- Mi lenne, ha összehoznánk őket?

\- Mégis hogy?

\- Egy hét múlva Halloween, és ott könnyű lesz... én Szerelem - Tündérnek fogok beöltözni, te pedig legyél Ördögfióka!

\- Miért pont Ördögfióka?

\- Mert szeretem az Ördögfiókákat!

\- Igazán?... Akkor megcsókolhatlak?

\- Attól függ, hogy a kérdésemre jól válaszolsz-e?

\- Mi a kérdés?

\- Perecc?

\- Peretlek!

\- Akkor mire vársz? Megcsókolhatsz!

***

Egy héttel később Halloween estéjén:

Dean azt látta, hogy egy tündérnek öltözött kislány áll, félig logó szárnyakkal, és elgörbült varázspálcával a forgatagban, és épp őt nézi. Az előbb mintha az unokaöccsét, a kis Christ látta volna körülötte a vörös kisördög kosztümjében, de lehet, hogy csak képzelte. Elnézett az egyik irányba, intett a kis srácnak, aztán odalépett a lánykához.

\- Mi történt kis Csillag?

\- Elvesztettem egy pillanatra a bácsikám... de itt van a közelben. Segítesz a szárnyaimon? És a varázspálcám is tönkre ment.

\- Hát persze, Hercegnő, mutasd! - letérdelt elé, és ellenőrizte a szárnyak kapcsolódását. S miközben beszélgetett a kislánnyal, kiegyengette a varázspálcát.

\- Hű! Te tényleg jóképű vagy! ... és kedves is, de nem hercegnő vagyok, hanem Tündér!

\- Köszönöm, kis Mókus... ó, bocsánat. Tündérkirálylány?

\- Neeem, te butus. Szerelem - Tündér vagyok! Ezért van a ruhámon, és a pálcámon is sok szívecske. 

\- Olyanról még nem is hallottam.

\- Pedig léteznek. Látod? Itt vagyok, én! És hálából, amiért segítettél rajtam, ezért idevarázsolom hozzád az Igazi Szerelmed. 

\- Oké - egyezett bele Dean komoly arccal, bár a szája sarkainál mosoly játszott. 

\- Egy kis csillámos tündér port kell a hajadra szórnom, de igazán csak kicsikét, tudod a varázslathoz kell. 

A férfi bólintott, és kissé előre dőlt, hogy a kislány elérje. Ő egy apró szütyőből kivett egy csipetet, és a sötét mézszín szőke fürtökre szórta, aztán nagy komolyan háromszor körözött a varázspálcájával, és azt mondta: 

\- Obza Homil Hoath! - és ezt megismételte minden kör után. 

\- Kész! Mindjárt itt lesz! - közben a nagybátyja felé sandított, aki látta, hogy szemmel tartja, és el is indult feléje, amikor egy csinos boszorkány az útját állta. A kislány keresztbe fonta a karjait, és toppantott. Látszott rajta, hogy mérges az idegen nőre.

\- Hé! Dean Winchester? - hallatszott a közelükben egy vörös, hosszú hajú nő örömteli kuncogása. Claire rápillantott, és elsápadt, a meglepetéstől kerekre tágultak a szemei. 

Dean eközben még féltérden volt, és a kislány tanácstalanságában a karjaiba bújt, aztán mielőtt az idegen bármit is mondhatott volna, azt mondta fensőbbségesen:

\- Elkésett kisasszony! Ő már az enyém! Nekem vallott hűséget, és az én szolgálatom alatt áll!

Dean csak nevetett.

\- Jé, de édes! Ki vagy?

A kislány duzzogva közölte:

\- Nem állhatok szóba idegenekkel!

\- Jól felvágták a nyelved, királylány! - válaszolt a vörös hajú nő, akit egyre inkább zavarba hozott a harcias lányka. Zavarában belekarolt volna Deanbe, hogy magához húzza, de a lány még jobban hozzábújt, és onnan válaszolt:

\- Nem vagyok királylány, ha nem látná, hanem tündér! És engedd el a hercegem, mondtam, hogy ő már foglalt!

Dean felnézett a nőre, és nagy vidáman azt mondta: 

\- Hallottad, Anna. Már foglalt vagyok.

Ekkor érkezett meg Chris az Ördögfióka, akinek a tündérlány igyekezett feltűnésmentesen jelezni, hogy közbe kéne lépnie. Erre az esetre is dolgoztak ki tervet, és most épp itt az ideje bevetni.

\- Menjen arrébb hölgyem, mert rögtön zombivá változom, és akit megcsípek, az is elkapja!  
Azzal elkezdett vicsorogni. Belecsípett egy kicsit a kis tündérlányba, aztán együtt morogva elüldözték a kéretlen vendéget, aki tiltakozva, bosszúsan meghátrált, majd elrohant. A gyerekek kacagtak Deannel együtt.

\- Köszi, Chris! Megmentettél minket! Majdnem balul sikerült a varázslat!

\- Ó, Claire Cica! - érkezett meg a kislány nagybácsija - Csakhogy ideértem hozzád! Azt hittem már sosem tudok elszakadni attól a kellemetlen nőszemélytől! - mosolygott.

Dean felegyenesedett, és csak bámulta azokat az intenzív zafírkék szemeket, amik kutatóan néztek rá. Már az egész megjelenése lenyűgözte, de a hangja... végig borzongatta az összes idegszálát. Még sosem esett meg vele, de hirtelen szóhoz sem tudott jutni, és bambán mosolygott. Képzeletében már egész mást művelt ezzel az elbűvölő pasival. 

A meglehetősen jóképű férfi visszamosolygott rá, de úgy, hogy Dean egész lényét beragyogta az egyre inkább sötétebb éjszakában, amit csak az ünnepi fények, és az utcai világítás töltött be.  
\- A nevem Castiel Novak, a tündérlány nagybácsija - nyújtotta előre a kezét, s Dean végre magához tért.

\- Dean... Winchester... és az Ördögfióka hozzám tartozik... én is a nagybátyja vagyok - felelte akadozva a zöld szemű férfi.

\- Helló Dean! Örülök, hogy találkoztunk!

És Dean nem tudta hogyan, de ebben a pillanatban valóban úgy érezte, hogy rátalált az Igaz Szerelmére. Még mindig fogta Cas kezét, és a hüvelykujjával automatikusan simogatta a másik kézfejét. A pillantásuk egybefonódott.

Chris és Claire törte meg kissé a pillanat varázsát, amikor mindkettejük szabad kezét fogva húzni kezdték őket, miközben egyre azt mondták, hogy menjenek Deanékhez, mert Chris szeretné megmutatni az új halloweeni társasjátékát. 

\- Igen, Cas, gyertek! Rengeteg tök pite van, meg más fajta is, és nézhetnénk rémfilmeket, amíg a kölykök társasoznak. Van rengeteg édesség... illetve már nincs olyan sok, de akad... 

Mivel a zöld szemű férfi könyörgéssel a szemeiben nézte, Cas beleegyezett.  
Így hát Chrisnek, és Clairenek igaza lett: a nagybátyjaik megtalálták egymásban az Igaz Szerelmet, s segítségükkel rátalálhattak életük Igazi párjára. Két hónap sem kellett hozzá, és eljegyezték egymást, - előtte egy hónappal már összeköltöztek - majd újabb két hónap elteltével meg is házasodtak. 

\---

The End

**Author's Note:**

> A varázsszó amit Claire használ, énokiul van:  
> Obza Homil Hoath, és azt jelenti, egy igaz szerelem. :)
> 
> Amennyiben tetszett az írásom, ne feledd megnyomni a kudos <3 gombot. Megjegyzésnek is örülnék. :)  
> (Úgy állítottam be, hogy a megjegyzéseket javíthasd - ha minden igaz.) :D


End file.
